Computers have become common in the work place and at home. Early computer systems required extensive knowledge of computer programming to effectively operate the computer. Newer computers have been designed to permit simplified use by those without formal background in computer science. Operating systems, such as the Microsoft.TM. Windows.RTM. operating system provide a graphical environment that can be used by persons with little or no previous experience in the use of computers. Thus, computers have become easier to operate and their use has become more pervasive.
As computers become even more common, it is important that the operation of the computer become even easier and efficient to operate for the person using the computer. For example, the use of a cursor pointing device, such as a mouse, trackball, or the like, permits the easy manipulation of a cursor on the visual display coupled to the computer. However, there are situations in which even the movement of the cursor with a mouse becomes inefficient. For example, the movement of the cursor from one side of the visual display to the opposite side of the visual display requires extensive manipulation of the mouse. To simplify such movement, some prior art systems permit the movement of the cursor off one side of the visual display and cause the cursor to reappear on the opposite side of the visual display. This technique, known as screen wrapping, can simplify the movement of the cursor.
While screen wrapping can improve the efficiency of cursor movement, a common complaint of the screen wrap feature is that the cursor sometimes wraps to the opposite side of the visual display when the user did not intend the cursor to wrap. This inadvertent screen wrapping can cause a great deal of frustration, especially when the user must manipulate the cursor near one edge of the visual display. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a great need for a system and method for controlling the positioning of a cursor on the computer display that simplifies the positioning of the cursor on the visual display, particularly when moving the cursor near the edges of the visual display.